Beast Boy's BOYZ
by blondenerd
Summary: When Beast Boy meets some guys, although he knows it is wrong, he shoplifts to become part of them. What will the Titans reactions be to finding their friend steals?
1. The Boyz

**Hope you enjoy another of my stories! Omar, Yani, and Zack are my own creations, so don't steal 'em.**

Chapter 1: The Boyz

Beast Boy was outside Titans Tower, waiting for something interesting to happen. But nothing did. The Tower was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop and land on the floor.

"Isn't there anything to do in this freakin tower?" Beast Boy yelled into the air. He was only able to hear his voice echo through the air and back to him.

He knew the Titans were out and that he chose to stay behind. He thought to himself, "I might as well take a walk. Maybe there will be a bank robbery or something to do while I'm out."

He walked out the door and turned into a condor and flew over the bay, to the city. Three boys from near by stood at the bay, staring at the changeling who proudly walked towards the road.

One of the boys, stood near the bay, taking out his wallet, and dropped it into the water.

"You!" he yelled at Beast Boy, who turned around and looked at them. "I dropped my wallet into the water!"

"So?" Beast Boy asked in confusion.

"You change into animals, right?"

"Yeah."

"Could you change into a fish or something and retrieve it for me?"

"Sure." The changeling smiled and jumped into the water as a fish. He swam to the bottom of the bay and saw the wallet. He used his teeth and retrieved it. As he swam up, he changed back into himself and gave the wallet to the guy.

"Thanks, dude!" he said with a smile.

"Anytime." Beast Boy smiled.

"You have a name?" the guy asked.

"Beast Boy." Beast Boy smiled.

"I'm Omar." Smiled the guy with the wallet.

"I'm Yani." Said a husky looking guy.

"And I'm Zack" said a fat looking guy.

"And we are the OYZ!" smiled Omar.

"OYZ?" asked Beast Boy.

"We were formally the BOYZ, but our B, Ben, left us." Zack pointed out.

"Well, you looking for anyone to fill the B spot?" Beast Boy asked, excitedly.

"We'd love it!" Yelled Yani.

"Could I be your B?" smiled the changeling. The guys huddled up and whispered to each other. Beast Boy couldn't hear anything. He knew that if he changed into anything, the guys would stop talking and probably flick him off or something. So he sat down and waited, wondering what it would be like to have a posse of just normal guys, rather than living in a big T and fighting evil guys.

"Dude?" Zack asked. Beast Boy looked up and stood up and brushed the dust off the front of his pants.

"We think it would be great if you were part of our group." Said Omar.

"So come by the club later and we will give you the new group initiation." Yani said, writing down a time and address. "See ya later."

The guys left, leaving Beast Boy with a paper in his hands.

"This is going to be fun." He thought as he changed into a hawk and flew in the direction of the Tower.

**I hope you liked it enough to stick around for chapter 2!**


	2. The Initiation

**You like this chapter.**

Chapter 2: The Initiation

While Beast Boy stared at the TV in the living room, he kept thinking about the initiation to become part of the BOYZ. His thoughts were pierced when the other Titans walked through the door.

"So Beast Boy," Robin began with a smile on his face. "Do you find something to do today?" Beast Boy was about to say, "I've made some new friends and they want me to be part of their club."

Instead though, he said, plain and simply, "Nothing. You?"

"Nothing either." Smiled Cyborg. They stayed in silence for a moment, and then Beast Boy walked out.

When he entered his room, he opened the window, changed into a hawk, and flew out. He followed the directions the guys had given him and flew down to the…

"The Supermarket?" asked Beast Boy in a loud tone.

"Yeah. This is where the initiation is. Come with us." Said Omar, showing Beast Boy the way into the market. The guys walked into the place went down an aisle marked "Candy".

"First lesson of being a BOYZ, we don't pay for anything." Zack pointed out, showing Beast Boy the racks upon racks of candies, chips, and chocolates. Beast Boy's eyes widened at the words that his friend had said.

"But that's stealing, dude! I don't shoplift!" he yelled, folding his arms and tossing his chin in the air.

"Well you want to be one of us right?" asked Yani.

"Yeah." Frowned the changeling.

"Well, you change into animals. Become a fly, we open a box and wait outside and one at a time you bring us the candy." Omar smiled. "Here."

He tore open the box of a candy labeled "Sweet Sours". Going ahead, he took a candy and popped it into his mouth.

"Like 'em?" asked Yani. Beast Boy was puckering hard. He never tasted something so sour, that it screwed his face up. He could not get anything out.

"Now change into a fly and when we are out the door, bring 'em to us." Omar instructed. The guys walked out and stood nearby the door, giving Beast Boy a thumbs up to bring out the candy. Beast Boy became a fly and took the heavy candy pieces out to the guys, who waited patiently. He would drop the candy in the guy's hands and go back and forth.

The box was empty when the little green fly finished his duty. The guys looked at him as he panted, changing back into himself.

"Was there anymore?" asked Zack, his mouth puckering from the sour candy that pierced his tongue.

"No…when…I…last checked…there was…nothing else." Beast Boy panted, fanning himself.

"Well, what's done is done." Yani smiled.

"Congrats, BB." Omar said, shaking Beast Boy's hand. "You are now one of us."

"Thanks a ton, guys." The green changeling said excitedly.

"Will you came down to the clubhouse with us and meet another group?" asked Yani.

"That depends. What are they called?" Beast Boy asked.

"The GIRLZ." Replied Zack. Beast Boy licked his lips with the excitement of meeting ladies, just for being in a club.

"Sure! I'd love it!" Beast Boy said with a grin on his face.

"Alright! BOYZ, we're out." Said Omar. The rest of the guys followed, acting all cool

**Sorry I had to cut it short. Read chapter 3 later.**


End file.
